Tell Me What You Dream At Night
by AJeff
Summary: A different kind of late night phone call. Sorry...changed rating from T to M
1. Chapter 1

Miss Parker tossed and turned all night. Just as she was finally falling asleep, her telephone rings. Jarod gave her no time for her usual salutation.

"Miss Parker."

"Don't you ever sleep," she growled.

"Miss Parker?"

"What? What is it, wonderboy?"

"You know, I could disappear any time. I am a "genius".

"Then why don't you?" Parker yawns. "Why do you stay? Just leave and you'll make my life easier."

"Because of you. I stay because of you. You need me in your life." He says matter-of-factly.

"Need you? Like I need a bullet in my head. And why, my dear pretender, do you think I need you?" By then, Miss Parker was wide awake and pulled herself up against her bed.

"Because I need you. A light goes off in my heart when I come home at night. I look around this house and there are no memories here of you, of me...of me and you."

"Then make your own memories, labrat. What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you could join me here sometime?"

She was quiet and wondered what his phone call was all about. It was not his usual taunting.

"I'm assuming you are pondering thoughts on the subject? You're not hissing at me."

"Look, Jarod, it's late, I'm tired."

"Do you wait for my phone calls each night? Do you wonder where I am when I'm not calling? Are you asking yourself if I'm safe, sound and away from harm?"

"What? Jarod! What the hell is this call all about?"

"Goodnight, Miss Parker." A click on the line disconnected their phone call.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She answers softly to herself. "Yes, to all of the above."

It took her only a half a minute to give him a call back.

"Hello, Miss Parker."

"You expected me to call back, didn't you?" She snarled.

"Why no, Miss Parker," he tells her, but, yet he smiles to himself.

"LIke hell you didn't! The answer to your questions...your stupid, idiotic questions..."

"Yes, Miss Parker?"

"No! No! No!" She yells. "To all of the above. Are you satisfied now?"

"Tell me what you dream at night while you're sleeping."

She remembers that one time he took her in his arms and... "Well, it is definitely not you! What do you want me to say? That you are the reason I exist and because of you, you are the reason I feel so alive?"

"Your eyes glisten when you smile. You should smile more often."

"Does it sound like I'm smiling? Anything else, Jarod, before I slam this phone down for good?"

"Where are you?"

"God, Jarod..."

"Remember, when we were children, that game we use to play? Remember?"

He heard her sigh.

"Parker?" He persisted.

"Yes. Yes I remember," her voice had a far away tone as if reminiscing back.

"Where are you, Miss Parker? Play this game just this once with me."

"Okay," she answers in a whispering voice.

"Parker, where are you?"

"In New York."

"Where In New York?"

"Empire State Building. It's simply fabulous out here. I'm on top of the world. Where are you?" She turned the question to him.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"Here where?"

"I'm standing next to you, Parker."

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." He imagines her face standing before him.

"We're so high up, Jarod. I'm afraid of heights."

"Take my hand. I won't let you fall. I'll catch you in my arms."

No one spoke. The only sound was their breathing. Parker closed her eyes. A calming look appeared on her face.

"Still scared?" He asked.

"No, not anymore."

Jarod laid in bed in his darkened room. "How do you feel?"

"Safe, Jar, I feel safe."

"Safe in my arms, Miss Parker?"

"Yes, safe in your arms. Don't let go. Don't ever let me go."

"Good night, Parker. Pleasant dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Parker paced the floor of her bedroom with her cell phone in hand waiting for his call. It would be the fifth straight night they've played that game of theirs.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I wait for his phone calls? Okay, Parker, get a hold of yourself. You didn't expect him to call you every night, did you?"

Her phone sits next to her pillow as she laid in bed. She heard her alarm ring. Reaching to turn it off, suddenly realizing she had slept through the night without any interruption. "Where the bloody hell is he?"

Miss Parker could barely go through the day without thoughts of him. She snarled, hissed and growled at everyone in sight. At precisely five o'clock in the afternoon, she dashed out of The Centre and headed straight home, as if she had someone to go home to.

Another night had gone by and still no phone call from Jarod.

At times she can feel him in the room. She doesn't know when it began. Sometimes she can sense his presence when close by. Miss Parker can even hear his voice as he talks about his day's events. They've been having these long conversations with each other lately.

But what she wants him to say, wants to hear from him the most is what he doesn't say. There are words coming from her heart, but, no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to pass it through those lips of hers.

She knows that there is much more than he lets on, what he feels, but he won't allow his heart to open up, not just yet, she's assuming. Instead, they talk about everything and anything else that comes into their minds, his latest pretend, her tiresome day at The Centre and other things other than what is actually occupying their thoughts.

She can't help this feeling inside of her, lately. And it started with that stupid phone call, stupid game of "where are you". It's a simple question.

A simple "yes" or "no" will do. Does he love her? Does he not know he makes her cry inside? Why does she ask? Because she loves him.

Jarod stares at his phone, asking himself if she knows what he feels for her? After five years of "you run, I chase", wouldn't she? He's afraid what he feels will not be reciprocated. Miss Parker scares him sometimes. Scared that she might actually walk away if she knew how he felt. So, what he feels for her, he keeps locked up inside of him. His heart pines for her. Like Poe pinning for Lenore. Tick, tock, tick, tock, running out of time. He sometimes want to just yell it out.

"Hey you, I love you! No, no, wait a minute. Isn't that just romantic? I want to take her into my arms, hold her close and never let her go. I want to run my hands through her hair, caress her face. I want to touch her every curves in all the right places, feel her insides, her long graceful legs wrapped around me, making love to her like there is no tomorrow. I want her to be mine. I want a lot more for the both of us. Way more. But, now is not the time. Or is it?"

"It'll take only a few seconds to tell her so. What would the worst thing that could happen? Okay, here it goes." Jarod counts the rings, one, two, three.

"What?"

"Hey, Parker, it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bedrooms are a place for dreams," she tells him, in a low sultry voice.

"Miss Parker? Are you alright?" Jarod was a little concerned. "You just don't sound like yourself tonight. Have you been drinking?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? Talk to me, my great pretender. Pretend all you like. Say nasty, little filthy things to me."

"Okay, Parker, what the hell's going on with you? Just behave yourself."

"Aw, you started this," she giggled.

"Started what?" She could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Your little games on the telephone. Tell me what you see in your dreams. Is it me, Jar? I haven't slept the last couple of nights. I've been thinking of you, day in, day out. In and out."

"Stop it right now or I'm coming over."

"Anytime, sweetheart, anytime. I'll be waiting for you. Why don't we continue this somewhere else and see how much we can enjoy each other's company?"

"So help me, Parker, I'm coming over and put you over my knees and give you a spanking."

"Promise? I never imagined you're into that, my genius. Are you enjoying this intriguing conversation with me?"

Jarod held his breath and exhaled loudly. "Look, Miss Parker. Will you cut it out? Cut if out!"

"What's in your bag of tricks for tonight? Cover me in chocolate syrup, whip cream, with a cherry on top. Anything you want baby! Anything at all!"

"Cut the crap!" Jarod yelled out loudly.

"You know what I think? I think it should be illegal for someone to be as handsome as you." Miss Parker covers the mouthpiece of her phone, muffling her laugh as so she would not be overheard.

Why must people play these games to always hide their true feelings for each other.

"Are you done playing your little game, Parker?"

"Goodnight, Jarod. Pleasant dreams!"

She turns off her lights and jumps into bed. "Two can play at your game," she laughed wickedly to herself, "only I don't get even, Jarod, I do better."

It was twenty minutes after her teasingly telephone talk with him that she heard loud pounding at the front of her door. Miss Parker pushed back her blanket and jumped out of bed. Without even looking through her peephole, she knew it was Jarod. She opened the door dressed in her black satin teddy.

"Jarod," she mumbled not surprised to see him.

He did a double take on her as he walked into her living room. His eyes moved up and down her figure, impressed by the way her clothing fell perfectly on her body.

Miss Parker stood and crossed her arms in front of her. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Need to talk to you. We need to talk."

"What is it? It's late. I was in bed and it's where you should be too at this hour of the night."

"Okay, let's go." He grabs her arm and pulls her towards the bedroom.

"Let go, you jerk. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He released her immediately. "What the hell was that all about tonight?"

"Nothing!" She raised her voice, flicked her hair back and stood bravely before him. "Just playing around with you, that's all."

"Yeah, uh-huh, right." There was a moment of tension. Jarod did not know how to put it in words. What he felt for her.

"What? Jarod? What is it?" On an impulse she stepped forward towards him and paused looking at him, unable to speak.

Jarod watched her, concerned, but when she slowly unzipped his leather jacket, he knew what she meant. She helped him out of his coat and proceeded to undo the first button of his shirt.

"Are you sure," he asked gently, but without waiting for an answer, he pulled the string on one side of her clothing.

She's never touched his chest before, so she slid her hand under his shirt. The feel of his bare skin sent shivers down her back. Miss Parker took his shirt off and let it drop to the floor.

It was his turn as he continued to undo the other side of her nightwear. He could see the desire in her eyes. She smiled as he drew her close to him, leaving no space between their bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod awoke to the pitter patter sound of rain hitting against Miss Parker's window sill. The bedroom was quiet as he glanced at the sleeping form laying comfortably in bed. He pulled the bedcovers up to her chest and heard her murmur something he could not quite understand. Exiting out of the room and entering again, Jarod buttons his shirt on his muscular chest.

Heavy rain could be heard on the rooftop as he sat next to Miss Parker watching her sleep peacefully, a far cry from the lustful night they had spent together. All he had ever wanted to do was to touch her, entwine their bodies together, have her whisper his name. Whisper? She had screamed his name out so loud which caused them to erupt at the very same time.

"Hey," he bent down, kissing her lightly on the cheeks, "it's almost daybreak, I'd better leave." Although, he didn't want to, he felt best to do so just in case someone would see him leaving her house. Just then, he felt her arms go around him and tugged him closer to her.

"Not just yet. I want you here with me. Don't leave, stay here, stay with me." She kissed him what seemed like the millionth time since last night. "Never thought it would be like this." She looked at him with her "need you deep blue eyes". Miss Parker grabbed Jarod's hand and pulled him down back on the bed.

"When I feel your touch, it's not enough. When you make love to me, I hunger for more," she purred as she slowly began to undress him. Her moans came out soft at first, his in a low tone. But as situations became intense, their loud moans were apparent to them how much they were enjoying every exploration of their bodies. He could feel her fingernails scraping lightly on his back at first, but, each time she felt him even more, her hands pressed harder down onto his shoulders and down to his buttocks.

They laid motionless exhausted in bed. It was Jarod who spoke out first. His face leaned over hers, his hand puckered her lips as he bent down and gave her a lingering kiss.

"What happens now, Parker?"

"With us?" She lightly ran her fingers on his bare chest, then his neck.

He just nodded and turned on his side propping his head with one hand waiting for an answer.

"Well," she whispered, "I know I don't want this day to end." Parker surprised Jarod and herself for what came out of her mouth next.

"I love you, Jarod and I wouldn't know how to stop the feeling I have for you even if my life depended on it."

He sat up in bed and pulled her to him cradling her in his arms. "I love you, too. What are we going to do now, baby?"

Boundary lines were crossed. They never expected this would ever happen, confessing their feelings for each other, to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Parker gazed into Jarod's eyes. His eyes, tasty, sweet dark chocolate. His lips, warm and tender. Taking hold of his hands, she held them tightly squeezing her fingers between his, then slid one hand on his lower front, softly rubbing him. He ran his tongue up and down her neck. His large hands roamed her front stopping at her breast, giving her a massage which caused her nipples to harden. He moved his head down, lightly biting and sucking her right bosom.

"Harder, baby, harder," she cried out pulling back and guiding her other breast into his mouth.

Jarod looked up, smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Parker smiled back and reached out for him. He held her hands down on the bed.

"Honey, wait."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Well...maybe we should rest a bit. I'm a little sore down there right now."

"You want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Her blue eyes twinkled waiting for his answer.

"I really don't think so." He feather-light kisses her lips.

"Okay, there's always tonight." She answered in a whisper, throwing her arms around his neck cuddling him tightly resting her head down on his shoulder.

"Ouch," he laughs.

Jarod never expected Miss Parker as a cuddler. In his wildest imagination, he pictured her in a leather skin tight outfit complete with whips and chains in one hand and a rope in the other with a dungeon in the basement with all of her other little play things.

"Maybe we should get dress now. You're already late for the office."

"The office. Don't remind me." She lets out a sigh.

Jarod knew exactly what she was thinking of. "Worried about what The Centre will do if they ever find out about us?"

"I'm worried about you." She laid her head against his chest embracing him tightly. "Hold me. Never let me go. I never want to know the feeling of emptiness in my heart."

"It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be fine."

"Hey Parker, it's me." He knew she was on the line for he could hear her breathing heavily. "Hello? Parker? You alright?"

"What?" Miss Parker looks around her bedroom realizing Jarod had just awaken her from a deep sleep. She cussed to herself.

"What?" She repeated. What the hell was happening here? It couldn't have been just a dream. Could it? Everything seemed real. His touch, the feel of his hands all over her. The feeling of him thrusting repeatedly in her. The tender words to each other. Was it just a visionary creation of her imagination?

"So, Miss Parker. Tell me what you dream at night," Jarod whispered into the telephone.

The End


End file.
